Family Of Four
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Behold my interconnected headcannon backstory for the Lucario of Sir Aaron, the Aura Sphere Riolu, Zorua, and Zoroark. Contains Christianity.
1. Part One: Aura and Emanation

_". . . . . . . . I'm going to go back, aren't I?"_

_". . . . . .Yes. . ."_

_"Why?"_

_". . .It is His will, my friend. His plan for your life is not yet done. There are still lives that you are meant to touch. Souls you are still meant to guide. Your time on the Earth was unjustly cut short. Your time has not yet come."_

_"Is that why I haven't stood alone in His presence yet? Because I came here too early?"_

_"Yes. . ."_

_". . . Will you miss me?"_

_"Yes. . .but we know that we will see each other again. . .and in addition to that-."_

_"Our Auras are with us. . ."_

_". . . . . ."_

_". . . . . ."_

_The human reached over and hugged the Pokemon close._

_"I will see you. . .in the New Heaven and Earth my dear friend."_

_"Yes. . .thank you for everything. . . . . . . . . .Sir Aaron. . ."_

**Family of Four**

_or how the Lord increased all that Lucario had fourfold (Job 42:10b NASB)_

**_Part One- Aura and Emanation_**

Cameran Palace was silent and empty. Tapestries depicting Sir Aaron and Lucario hung throughout the chamber. Moonlight shone through the windows, giving the area an ethereal glow. Hanging on the wall was the staff of Sir Aaron, the staff that had played such a huge role in the history of Cameran Palace and the Tree of Beginning.

As it hung there, the top of the staff began to glow with a bright blue light. The appendages hanging off the staff rose and the light increased in intensity. The staff pulsated like a blue star, until the energy collapsed in on itself, and burst into a pule of energy that arced onto the ground, and formed itself into a Pokemon.

Lucario's eyes were closed as he sensed the Aura around him. Finding no one, he opened his eyes and got off his knees and onto his feet.

_"My place is no longer here," _he thought to himself. And with that, he quickly left the Palace.

No one ever knew he had been there.

* * *

_6 Months Later. . ._

* * *

Terrified Shaymin run in every direction as a huge metal tank-like vehicle rolls through the Gracidea Flower field. Within the cockpit of the vehicle sat two Team Rocket grunts.

Butch laughed villainously and said, "Imagine the look on the boss' face when we bring him all of these Legendary Pokemon!"

Cassidy grinned and replied, "Indeed. Those fools Jessie, James, and Meowth with never be able to outdo this!"

There was suddenly a loud explosion on the side of the tank.

"What was that?" Butch gasped.

The two grunts turned to the left to see Lucario running towards them at top speed. Lucario used Bone Rush to pole vault up into the air and straight down towards the glass cockpit. Lucario used Metal Claw to smash through the glass, much to the grunts horror.

"Help us out, Mightyena!" Butch stammered as he tossed out a Pokeball.

"You two, Sableye!" Cassidy said while also tossing a Pokeball.

Sableye and Mightyena came out and pounced upon Lucario. However, the Aura Pokemon held his paws out and caught the attackers with a Bone Rush. Then, with a might heave, Lucairo knocked the two Pokemon back into the cockpit. The Pokemon crashed into Butch and Cassidy and knocked them over. The group was all tangled up and squirmed wildly in a heap.

Lucario charged up two large Aura Sphere in his paws.

"N-n-no! Don't!" Butch shouted out.

Lucario fired his Aura Spheres into the cockpit, and back flipped off of the tank. The cockpit exploded, and the rest of the tank promptly followed.

"We're blasting off again!" Butch and Cassidy shouted as they and their Pokemon were thrown far off into the sky.

Lucario nodded, _"Be gone."_

The Shaymin cheered as they ran up to Lucario, thanking him and sometimes hugging him.

_"I've heard of you!"_ one Shaymin gasped, _"You're _The Aura Guardian_! The hero who goes around and rescues Pokemon in need!"_

Lucario nodded,_ "Yes. . .I am. . .and it's time for me to go." _Lucario turned and started to leave.

_"Wait! Are you really going to go so soon?" _one of the Shaymin asked.

Lucario turned and smiled a bit, _"I am. . .still searching for something. I must continue my journey until I find it."_

And with that, Lucario ran off and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Night fell over the Sinnoh Region. Peace and quiet reigned throughout the land, perfect for meditation.

Lucario stood on the top of a tree on one foot, with his paw together and eyes closed. A gentle breeze blew by him as the appendages on his head raised, sensing the Aura of everything around him. Lucario then tilted his head up, his eyes still closed.

_"Dear God. What do you want me to do? Where do you want me to go? What plans do you have for me? I know I've helped many Pokemon during this time, but I still don't feel as if I've reached the main part of your plan for me. Lord, when will you reveal it to me?"_

Lucario stood on the tree top in silence for a long moment.

_"Your Holy Spirit is with me. . .and will guide me. I understand. Thank you, Lord. Amen."_

* * *

_1 Month Later. . . _

* * *

A Riolu ran through the woods of the Sinnoh Region in a panic. He griped the small wooden Riolu statue hanging from his neck as he ran quickly in a panic. He chanced a quick glance behind him, and then looked forward, only to see the side of a mountain in front of him. He skidded to a halt and turned around fast, only to see an angry Exploud approaching him. The Exploud roared as smoke shot out of its tubes in an intimidating display of aggression.

Riolu quickly gathered up his nerve, and rapidly fired small Aura Spheres into the Exploud's mouth. The Exploud closed its huge mouth, and pulled a shocked face as Aura exploded inside of him and burst out of his tubes. The Exploud and quickly charged at Riolu. Riolu cowered and closed his eyes fearfully and waited to be smashed against the mountainside.

However, right before the Exploud reached him, a bigger and stronger Aura Sphere crashed into his side. Then, Lucario jumped down next to the Exploud and dealt him a powerful blow with his Bone Rush. The Exploud stumbled back and fell onto his side. Lucario then ran over to Riolu, picked him up and quickly carried him away from the area.

* * *

Once they were far enough away, Lucario jumped up into a tree and placed Riolu on a branch.

_"You're safe now," _Lucario said.

Riolu's eyes widened at Lucario's Telepathy.

Lucario smiled a bit, then he turned serious and said, _"Now, could you tell me what exactly happened."_

Riolu frowned and turned away sadly. Lucario gently put a paw on Riolu's shoulder and said gently, _"It's okay. I'm not angry. Just tell me what happened."_

Riolu blinked his red eyes and said in Pokemon Speak, "Well. . .I was looking for a cave to sleep in, and I found a cave. But then I heard something growling at me, so I threw an Aura Sphere at it. But it was really a snoring Exploud. The Aura Sphere woke him up, and he got really mad, and he chased me all over the place." Riolu gripped the small wooden statue hanging from his neck tightly. "It was really scary."

Lucario took pity on the small trembling Riolu, and gently patted his head._ "Don't worry. You're save now. But how did you come to be all alone?"_

Riolu's lip trembled. "I used to live in a Kingdom. . . with a nice man. . .but. . ." Riolu looked down at the figure in his paw. "But not long ago. . .he. . .he. . .he." The Riolu began to sob brokenly, tears running down his face. But then, much to Riolu's shock, and even to Lucario's shock, Lucario put his arms around the small Pokemon and hugged him close.

Lucario had never comforted anyone before, but he was able to figure out what he needed to do. _"Shhhhh. It's okay. Let go of your tears. Let them go. I understand what it's like. . .having someone you are close to just. . .gone. . ."_ Lucario then held Riolu so that they were face to face. _"But know this. . ."_ Lucario put a paw on Riolu's chest. _"His__ Aura is with you."_

Lucario took his paw away, and Riolu put his own paw on his chest. "I. . .kinda feel something. It does remind me of him. . ."

Lucario nodded and smiled.

Riolu still frowned however. "I still feel alone. . ."

Lucario could sense the Riolu's sadness, and with no other favorable options clear to him, he made up his mind right then and there._ "Riolu, I saw you launch all of those Aura Spheres, and I was impressed. I had always assumed it undeniable fact that it was impossible for Riolus to learn Aura Sphere."_ Lucario smiled, _"And yet here you are."_

Riolu nodded.

_"Which is why I was thinking," _Lucario knelt down to Riolu's height and said, _"How would you like to train and travel with me?"_

Riolu's eyes widened, and he jumped with joy, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhh!" Riolu fell off the tree branch, but Lucario quickly caught him before he fell.

_"We have quite a bit of work to do," _Lucario commented.

* * *

_1 Month Later. . ._

* * *

Riolu stood a clearing with trees all around him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. His eyes snapped open, and Riolu formed a Bone Rush in his paws and did a variety of moves with it, swinging it and spinning it like a little expert. He plunged it into the ground and swung around on it. He launched himself off of it and extended his Metal Claws as he flew towards Lucario, who sat cross legged with his eyes closed.

_CLANG!_

Lucario caught Riolu's Metal Claws with his own, and tossed Riolu away. Riolu got back up and fired Aura Spheres at Lucario. Still with his eyes closed, Lucario knocked the Aura Sphere away with various punches and kicks. He then fired a large Aura Sphere at Riolu. Riolu quickly held out a paw, and just as the Aura Sphere touched it, he used Force Palm. After the resulting explosion, Riolu nervously opened his eyes, and saw that he was untouched.

"I did it. . .I did it! I really did it! I-" Riolu exclaimed, but was cut off when Lucario ran up to him touched his Bone Rush to his neck.

Lucario chuckled as he shook his head. He took away his Bone Rush and said, _"Never loose focus on the fight, Riolu." _Riolu hung his head sadly, but Lucario lifted his chin and said, _"Don't loose heart. Nevertheless, you did master the art of Force Palm blocking. It took me a lot longer to learn that technique. You should be proud of yourself." _Lucario then patted Riolu's head, _"I am very proud of you. Always. Remember that."_

Riolu smiled and perked up instantly. "Thank you, Master Lucario!"

Lucario never showed it, but that would always bother him. (_"Why does that never feel right? I am training him in the ways of an Aura Guardian, just like Sir Aaron trained me, so why don't I like that title?") _Lucario thought to himself.

* * *

"Lucario. . .Lucario?"

Lucario opened his eyes and looked out the mouth of the den they had found. The moon was still up. He turned to see Riolu gently poking and prodding him. Riolu wasn't crying or anything, but he looked like he was in great distress.

_"What's the matter, Riolu? Did you have a bad dream?" _Lucario asked softly.

Riolu didn't answer right away. He looked down nervously, then he came out and asked, "Master. . .would you ever. . .leave me?"

Lucario blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting that. He thought on this question hard, knowing how important this question would be to Riolu. After searching though his mind, heart, and soul, weighing his emotions into the equation, Lucario gave his answer.

_"Riolu, as long as you need me, I will **never **__leave you."_

Riolu smiled, looking very relieved. He then lay back down a little closer to Lucario and said, "Thank you. . .Master. . ."

Lucario watched Riolu curl up and fall back to sleep. Lucario stared at the young Pokemon thoughtfully. It was clear to him that Riolu had some sort of dream involving him leaving or something bad happening to him. Lucario lay back down to sleep himself.

_"I really should teach him that the works of Darkrai are nothing to be afraid of."  
_

* * *

_"HELP ME!"_

_"Riolu!"_

_Lucario looked up in horror as Riolu was caught in a metal claw and held in the center of a giant robot. Butch and Cassidy sat in the cockpit, laughing maniacally._

_"Release him! Now!" Lucario roared as he threw an Aura Sphere at the robot._

_A mirror suddenly came out of a door on the robot and reflected the Aura Sphere back at Lucario. The blast knocked Lucario into a tree, where he collided painful and tumbled down the trunk and lay sideways on the ground. Lucario planned on getting up and charging at the machine to free Riolu, but to his horror, his entire body was paralyzed._

_"HELP ME, MASTER!"_

_"RIOLU!" Lucario shouted as he fought as hard as he could to move any part of his body. But it was to no avail as he lay on his back, unable to see the robot as it slowly lumbered away, the sounds of Riolu's desperate cried for help and Butch and Cassidy's maniacal laughter growing fainter and fainter._

_"No. . . .NO! RIOLU!" Lucario cried out in a panic._

* * *

Lucario snapped awake quickly, his head jerking up slightly as his eyes opened. A new feeling coursed through him, a feeling he had never experienced before. Lucario turned to the right to see Riolu fast asleep, breathing softly as his little blue tail twitched. Lucario gently laid a paw on the sleeping Pokémon's back. Riolu's Aura was calm and at peace, indicating a restful sleep. As Lucario looked at the Riolu, the feeling increased in strength, and with it was a growing fondness for the Pokemon he had under his care for the previous month.

_"What is this feeling. . . " _Lucario said to himself, _"This affection. This strong desire to protect someone." _As Lucario explored his thoughts, the conclusion quickly dawned on him. He didn't see Riolu as a student, but something much closer.

_"For so long, I have focused on increasing my strength with Sir Aaron to protect the Kingdom," _Lucario thought, _"I never really took the time to truly feel anything for anyone. . ." _Lucario moved a little closer to Riolu's side. _"This young Riolu is special. Great power. Great courage. And a pure heart. And in the time I've spent with him, I have connected with him so much."_

Lucario's Aura burned warmly as he lay near his faithful student.

_"I truly do care for him very much."_

And then, on the spur of the moment, Lucario leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Riolu's forehead. Riolu smiled in his slumber.

* * *

_1 Week Later. . ._

* * *

Lucario was blasted out of the cave by a powerful Hyper Voice, and collided painfully against a rock. He mentally berated himself for not using his Aura Sense to check the cave for any current inhabitants, and couldn't help be feel slightly disappointed in Riolu for not reminding him. Lucario's thoughts had revolved around how to express his fatherly feelings to Riolu, and how to get Riolu to view him as the father he wanted to be for him.

But all of that was in major jeopardy now, for the cave turned out to be inhabited by none other than the Exploud they had fought a while ago.

Unafraid, Riolu ran up to the Exploud with his Bone Rush. Exploud fired a Hyper Beam at Riolu, but he pole vaulted to dodge it, and landed onto Exploud's head. "This is for what you did to Master Lucario!" Riolu shouted as he put his palm on the Exploud's head.

_"No! Don't!" _Lucario shouted.

Riolu used Force Palm on top of the Exploud's head within the cave. This was a big mistake, for the Exploud was standing on hard, solid, unyielding rock ground. The Exploud couldn't move, but Riolu was pushed up by his own Force Palm. He slammed into the ceiling and fell back down in a daze, right towards Exploud's open mouth. Exploud roared as he powered up a flaming Fire Fang attacking.

_"NO!" _Lucario shouted as he ran towards the fight.

Too late, Riolu fell into Exploud's mouth and was chomped by the Fire Fang, shouting in pain. Lucario roared in rage and pounced towards Exploud.

_"KEEP AWAY-!" _Lucario shouted.

Exploud unleashed another Hyper Beam. Lucario's eyes turned green as he used Detect to dodge the attack.

_"-FROM-!" _Lucario shouted.

Lucario used Bone Rush and whacked Exploud in the side, causing him to let go of Riolu.

Lucario charged up two Aura Sphere and aimed them at the stumbling Exploud.

_"-MY SON!" _Lucario roared as he fired off the two Aura Spheres. The powerful attacks blasted Exploud into a wall, knocking him out. Lucario then quickly turned his attention to Riolu, who was suffering from serious burns. Lucario quickly took the Pokemon up into his arms and carried him away from the cave as fast as he could.

* * *

Riolu's body pained him greatly as the burns on his arms and legs were afire. His eyes were closed tightly as the pain ran through him. However, he felt his mouth being pried open, and something juicy and better was put into his mouth. However, the pain from the burns hurt so much that he barely noticed the bitterness as he swallowed the berry, and even if he had, he would've recognized the berry as a Rawst Berry, the perfect cure for burns. Riolu let out a sigh of relief as a wave of coolness flowed through his body and soothed his burns.

Riolu opened his eyes to see Lucario leaning over him, with a look of great concern on his face.

_"Oh, thank the Lord, you're alright," _Lucario said.

Riolu looked away in shame, upset as his failed attempt to defeat the Exploud. "I'm sorry-"

_"Don't be," _Lucario said as he put his paws on Riolu's shoulders and turned him so that they were face to face. He gave a Riolu a reassuring smile, _"You were very brave. The fight simply didn't go in your favor. I'm proud of you, Riolu. I will always be proud of you. Whatever happens, please remember that."_

Riolu stared up at Lucario with wide eyes. He blinked his eyes, looked around a bit, and closed them in thought for a moment. Then he said, "Master?"

Lucario actually flinched a bit. _("Now its beginning to actually hurt to know he does not know how much I care for him.")_

_"Yes, Riolu."_

Riolu gulped quietly, and then he said nervously, "When you were fighting Exploud. . .I. . .I thought I heard you say. . ." Riolu's voice trailed off nervously.

Lucario's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't realized what he had been saying during the fight. His emotions were high, and the words came out of their own accord due to his strong urge to protect the one closest to him.

"I. . .I mean, I _thought _I heard it," Riolu suddenly lost his nerve and shook his head, "Maybe I just imagined it or misheard it cause of the pain of the burn-."

Riolu was suddenly silenced when Lucario hugged him close. The pair stood like that for a moment, until Lucario began speaking softly to him.

_"Riolu. . ._ _you are special. You have great power, great courage, and a pure heart. I have grown to know you so well, and you remind me of myself. I've trained you, and I've watched you grow. Although it hasn't been a long time, I've grown to know you very well." _Lucario smiled down at the Pokemon in his arms. He set Riolu down gently and sat cross legged across from him. _"I've never. . .truly cared for someone. . .so much before."_ Lucario looked at Riolu and said fondly, _"Taking you in, raising you, training you, protecting you, and just spending time with you was the greatest thing I have ever done. I truly care for you, Riolu. And I would truly be delighted to. . . to be your father. . ."_

Lucario noticed that Riolu was staring at him blankly, as if he were in shock or merely lost in his own mind.

Lucario's heart sank a bit, and he realized that perhaps he had come off too strong for the child. He knew that he had to fix this before Riolu took thing the wrong way.

_"It's okay if you would rather have me as you Master or Mentor," _Lucario said quickly, looking away slightly as he experience the feeling of embarrassment for the first time in his life, _"It's your feelings that are most important, so if you want things to go back to-"_

"NO!"

Riolu jumped towards Lucario, slightly to the right to avoid his chest spike, and hugged him as tightly as possible. "I don't want things to back to the way they were! You saved my life, you're strong, and you're the greatest! I wanna be just like you and. . .and. . ." Riolu sniffed and wiped his nose on his forearm as he searched for the right words. ". . .and. . .I love you!"

Lucario was almost unsure if what he was hearing was real. But there was Riolu, clinging to him as tightly as he could. Lucario looked down to see that Riolu was crying a bit. Lucario blinked his own eyes, and found that he was crying as well. Lucario quickly decided to follow his heart, and he hugged Riolu back.

"Thank you. . .father," Riolu said softly.

A great joy unlike anything he had ever felt before spread through Lucario's entire being. He was never so happy in his entire life. This young Riolu, this Pokemon who possessed so much innocence, courage, and strength now looked up to him. And that filled Lucario with so much pride. . .and purpose. . .

_"I love you . .my son. . ." _Lucario replied.

"I love you too, dad."

The pair remained in their hug for an extended period of time as they felt their Auras flow and at some points even become one. After this long moment between them, Lucario set his son down and smiled with great pride.

"Let's train some more!" Riolu said excitedly, "I wanna get as strong as you more than ever!"

Lucario chuckled and said, _"Sure, we can train. But first, how about we find some better tasting berries first."_

Riolu blinked, and then licked his lips. He winced at the horribly bitter taste of the Rawst Berry juice. He couldn't help but laugh at this. Lucario joined in on the laughter, and suddenly scooped Riolu up, and place him onto his shoulders.

_"Hang on!" _he said as he ran off in search of berries, with Riolu laughing happily as his father gave him a fun ride.

_**End of Part One**_


	2. Part Two: Emanation and Tricky

_"Yeah, there it is!"_

_"That beauty's gonna make us a bundle!"_

_"Zorua, you must get out of here while I fight these two off."_

_"But Meema, I can-."_

_"No buts! Go!"_

_"They say those things can make illusions."_

_"They won't help it when it's caught in a net! Get out the launcher."_

_"Zorua, go."_

_"But Meema-!"_

_"I SAID GO! RUN! THAT'S AN ORDER! RUN!"_

_"FIRE!"_

**BANG!**

_"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

**RIIIP!**

_"Oh gosh!"_

_"Ah! G-go Houndoom! Help us!"_

_"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my-"_

**CRRAAASH!**

**BOOOOM!**

_"AAAUUUUUGH!"_

**Family of Four**

_or how the Lord increased all that Lucario had fourfold (Job 42:10b NASB)_

**_Part Two- Emanation and Tricky_**

A cargo ship sailed across the sea. Wingull and Pelipper flew over the ship, their calls mingling with the sound of the waves, creating the song of the Pokemon seas.

On the ships mast were two figures unnoticed by the humans on the ship, who were far too busy doing their jobs. Riolu held onto the mast with one paw as he looked out into the distance with his other paw shading his eyes. On the very top of the mast was Lucario, standing on the tip on one foot with his eyes closed in meditation.

Riolu gasped suddenly and looked up at Lucario excitedly. "Hey dad! Hey-!"

_"Land dead ahead,"_ Lucario said with his eyes still closed.

Riolu frowned and said, "I wish I had Aura senses."

Lucario chuckled, _"Don't you worry, my son. One day, you will. . . __(Don't grow up too fast, though. . .)"_

Riolu craned his neck out and gasped, "So that's it! The Islands of Decolore!"

The islands soon came into view through the thick fog. As the ship moved through the mist, the Sun seemed to get its second wind and began to melt away the fog. Lucario felt the warm sunlight on his face and smiled. He opened his eyes and jumped off the mast, landing on the deck. Riolu jumped up as well and was caught by his father.

The ship soon docked at one of the islands, and a gangplank was extended. The captain of the ship walked over to them. Lucario noticed and nodded to him. _"Thank you for allowing us to board you ship."_

The captain smiled amiably and replied, "Oh, no problem. That Pearl you gave me was most certainly worth it."

* * *

Meanwhile, a large submarine in the shape of a Basculin floated a ways from the ship. Three figures within the submarine watched the deck through periscopes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Meowth said.

"An Aura Pokemon very near," Jessie said.

"And a smaller version that I assume he holds dear," James said.

"Hey you guys, I say we snag those two Pokemon, and the Boss will be filled with cheer!" Meowth said with a smile.

"We hear ya loud and clear!" Jessie and James said in unision.

The Trio then began pedaling to move their submarine forward.

* * *

Riolu chuckled as he came out of the shallow water with a splash. Lucario and Riolu were in a small cove off the side of the island. Riolu splashed around in the shallows as Lucario ran up to a rock hanging over the deeper water.

_"Take a good look, Riolu!" _Lucario said with a smile. He bent his legs and sprang up into the air. He then pulled down into a dive and splashed down.

Riolu's eyes were filled with wonder at Lucario's perfect dive. But then he smiled mischievously and dived under the water.

Lucario broke the waters and looked over to Riolu, only to find him gone. _"Rio-" _he began, but then a huge splash of water hit him in the back. Riolu chuckled as Lucario turned around and said, _"Well, you're quite a good swimmer." _Riolu continued to chuckle, but was cut off when Lucario sent a larger splash back at him. _"Try dodging that!" _Lucario said playfully.

Riolu dived beneath the water, and Lucario went down after him. The pair popped in and out of the water, pushing waves of water at each other as they laughed happily. After the long heartwarming moment, the pair went back into the shallows.

"That was fun! What are we gonna do now?" Riolu asked eagerly.

Lucario smiled and patted his son's head, _"Well, there is much to see in the Unova Region. There are many other Pokemon to meet, and sights to see. I believe our time here will be a magnificient-" _Lucario stopped when his ears picked up a strange sound. He turned fast and gasped. _"Look out!" _he shouted as he pushed Riolu out of the way. A metallic claw clamped around Lucario. an electric current shot through the claw and through his body. Lucario roared in pain as he was disoriented.

"DAD!" Riolu shouted in fear.

Lucario looked up and turned to see that the robot arm was reeling him in towards a Basculin shaped submarine. _"What is the meaning of this!" _Lucario roared at the Trio standing on the roof of the submarine.

* * *

"Prepare for trouble, our middle name."

"And make it double, it's a high stakes game."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"It's Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

* * *

Lucario growled, _"Grrr. Team Rocket. That sounds familiar."_

"Hang on a second," Meowth said as he rubbed his gin thoughtfully, "That Lucario's Telepathy Talking sounds familiar. . ."

"Yeah, you're right," James added.

"Let's worry about that _after _we have these two secure!" Jessie said.

Lucario powered up an Aura Sphere, but an electric shock from the claw stopped him.

"Let my dad go right now!" Riolu shouted as charged towards the submarine with a Bone Rush.

"Woobat, take the shrimp down with Hidden Power!" Jessie said as she threw a Pokeball.

"You too, Amoongus!" James added as he threw a Pokeball as well.

Both Pokemon came out a fired a massive Double Hidden Power Combo Attack.

"Talk about Double Trouble! Ha-ha!" Meowth gloated.

_"Time to make you extra proud, dad," _Riolu thought as he ran up towards the barrage of green energy spheres, still holding his Bone Rush. Riolu skid to a halt in the shallow water, and then spun his Bone Rush in his paws, forming a fan-like shield in front of him. The Hidden Power attacks collided with the Bone Rush barrier, and were knocked back to their source. A few went astray, but the majority of them collided with Amoongus and Woobat, knocking them back into the submarine. Team Rocket shouted in fear as the rest of the Hidden Power spheres smashed into the top of the submarine.

Riolu quickly ran up to where Lucario was caught in the mouth of the Basculin submarine.

_"Wow. Riolu. That was amazing," _Lucario gasped.

Riolu smiled, "You haven't seen anything yet! Watch me break you out of here!" Riolu put his paw on the arm of the claw and used Force Palm.

However, at the exactly same moment, electricity shot through the arm. The force of Riolu's attack combined with the electrical energy. Power shot through Riolu, Lucario, Team Rocket, and the entire submarine. The entire thing glowed like a light bulb, and then went up in a huge explosion.

Team Rocket and their Pokemon were sent flying through the air.

"The little guy packs quite a punch!" James said.

"I _told_ you to grab the little guy first!" Jessie shouted at Meowth.

"I tried to! Will ya quit blaming me for everything!" Meowth shouted back.

"We're blasting off again!" the Trio shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

* * *

_CRASH!_

_. . . . . . ._

_. . . . . . ._

_*sniff sniff sniff*_

Riolu opened his eyes and saw the dark gray muzzle of a fox very close to his face.

"Ahhh!" Riolu shouted.

_"Ahhh!" _the fox shouted as he backed up in shock.

"AHHHHH!"

_"AHHHHH!"_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The pair stared at each other in shock for a moment, but then they calmed down.

"Who- who are you?" Riolu asked carefully.

The fox cocked his head at Riolu, and he said via Telepathy, _"I'm Zorua."_

"Zorua?" Riolu echoed curiously, "I've never seen a Zorua before. You must only live in Unova."

_"You're not from Unova?"_ Zorua asked.

"No. I'm from Sinnoh."

_"Really?" _Zorua gasped with a smile as he wagged his short bushy tail, _"I visited the Sinnoh Region once! . . ."_ Zorua frowned._ "Only it was against my will."_

"Oh. . .okay," Riolu said nervously, "Um. . .I'm Riolu. Nice to meet you." Riolu held out his paw to Zorua. The Tricky Fox stared at it in confusion, and the proceeded to sniff at it. Riolu rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to shake it. it's a way of saying hi."

Zorua blinked, but then smiled and giggled mischievously. Zorua then did a spinning backflip, and turned into an duplicate of Riolu and quickly shook paws with him.

"Woah!" Riolu gasped in shock, "How did you do that?"

The other Riolu giggled again and said, _"I can make really good Illusions! But my Meema's even better at it! Her Illusions don't have her tail showing."_ He turned around and wagged his bushy Zorua tail._ "She's the strongest Zoroark, no, the strongest Pokemon in the world!" _He then flipped and spun again, turning back into a Zorua.

Riolu assumed that "Meema" was what this Zorua liked to call his mother. Riolu smiled cockily and said, "Oh yeah? Well I'm pretty sure that my dad's the strongest Pokemon in the world! He's told me stories of his awesome Aura Guardian training! He's unbeatable!"

_"He wouldn't stand a chance against my Meema! She fought the Legendary Beasts!"_

"My dad fought the Legendary Golems!"

_"I don't believe you!"_

"I don't believe _you_!"

Both young Pokemon had their foreheads pressed together, scowling at each other angrily.

_"Alright!" _Zorua said finally, _"Prove it! Where is he?"_

Riolu blinked and backed up slightly. He rubbed his arm nervously and replied, "I'm. . .not really sure. He and I were fighting these humans, and there was an explosion, and that's all I remember."

Zorua blinked, and his face fell as well. _"I know how you feel. I'm not sure where Meema is either. Some mean poachers attacked us, and Meema told me to run while she fought them. So I ran as fast as I could, but then I ran right over a ledge and down a really steep hill. I hit my head too. When I woke up, I didn't know where to go." _Zorua then cracked a smile. _"But then I heard a big boom and saw you falling from the sky!"_

Hearing it like that made Riolu chuckled a bit. It did sound kind of funny. Zorua started to giggle in response to Riolu's chuckle. The fox's laughter proved very infectious, and soon Riolu was laughing as well. The pair rolled around in their mirth for a bit, until they both finally calmed down and caught their breath.

"Well," Riolu began, "Our parents are probably worried about us. We should try to find them."

_"But how?" _Zorua asked.

Riolu thought for a moment, then he said, "Maybe you could sniff one of them out?"

Zorua thought about this, then he smiled and nodded.

"Good. Then we'll find the other one all together. It'd be safer than splitting up," Riolu reasoned.

_"Alright then! Let's go find Meema! Follow me!" _Zorua cheered, and he put his nose to the ground and started walking forward, sniffing all the way.

"Hey. My dad knows Telepathy too," Riolu observed.

_"Really?"_

"Yeah."

_"Cool. . .but not as cool as Meema's Illusions! Let me tell you. . ."_

* * *

After regaining consciousness on the beach, Lucario quickly got up and started running through the wooded island, making sure not to panic. He needed to keep a level head if he wanted to find his son quickly.

_"He is strong, and those vile humans are long gone. I have faith in his courage, wit, and strength. But I still want to find him as soon as possible. Anything could go wrong."_

Lucario wasn't using his Aura Sense due to his worry, and he dived through a thick bush and slammed into something furry and unyielding. The two bodies tumbled across the ground, kicking up clouds of dirt. After a few seconds of tumbling, and Lucario found himself on the ground with his arms pinned down by long sharp claws. Lucario looked up and saw. . .

. . .His brain seemed to freeze for a few seconds.

_(__"Who is this?") _Lucario thought as he stared dumbstruck up at the Pokemon who had him pinned down. It was a huge fox Pokemon, with a gorgeous mane of crimson red with tuffs of gray thrown in. A pair of grey pointy ears with crimson red insides stuck out of the thick mane. The fox's chest was covered with bushy dark gray fur, which looked just as soft as her luscious mane. Lucario stared long an hard into the fox's ice blue eyes. They seemed to glow with power, like the very Aura Spheres he threw.

The fox's pointy snout was combined with a vicious scowl. Despite this, Lucario still saw this Pokemon as elegant, strong, and gorgeous all at once.

"Who are you?" the fox snarled angrily.

Lucario began to feel uneasy as the sharp claws tightened around his arms. _"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm Lucario, and I was in a hurry to find me son. Please. Let me go so I can find him."_

The fox's facial expression softened slightly. "Your son?" she said.

Lucario nodded, _"Yes. We were separated in a battle with some humans."_

The fox stared at Lucario, as if to try and detect any lies. Lucario looked back up at the fox, staring deep into her eyes. He felt his heat rate go faster and his temperature raise as well as he was captivated by her deep blue eyes.

"It's a small world after all. . ." she said softly.

_"What?" _Lucario asked.

The fox removed her sharp claws from Lucario's arms. Lucario took a quickly glance at her claws, also finding them attractive. The fox stood up and said, "I too was separated from my precious child due to the activity of selfish humans. I told him to flee as I fought them off. He took my advice quite literally, and I have yet to find him. Needless to say, I am worried."

Lucario took in the fox's concerned expression, and the way she nervously clicked his long claws together. Lucario smiled in a friendly manner and said, _"Well then, why don't we find them together. I am an Aura Guardian; able to see the Aura of all things. I can use my Aura Sense to track down our children."_

Zoroark smirked and folded her arms. "An Aura Guardian, huh?" she said, then purple energy surrounded her, and her body reformed into an exact copy of Lucario. "Well, I am Zoroark! The Master of Illusions!"

Lucario was at a loss for words as he stared at what looked like his reflection.

Zoroark turned back into her true form and smiled, "Alright then. I've shown you my talent. So how about you use yours to find my darling boy."

Lucario shook off his shock and nodded. He then kneeled down and put a paw on the ground. He closed his eyes as he began to take in the Aura of everything around him. After a long moment, Lucario was able to pick up the traces of Riolu's Aura, as well as an Aura that was very similar to Zoroark's.

Lucario opened his eyes and got up, _"I know which way they went. Let's go."_

* * *

". . .and after saving the Tree of Beginning with his Aura, Lucario went on a journey of his own. He was an awesome hero all over Sinnoh, and soon he found me, and trained me to be an Aura Guardian like him!" Riolu finished.

_"Wow! Your dad sounds awesome!"_ Zorua gasped in wonder.

Riolu smiled, "Thanks. And your mom sounds pretty cool too. It sounds like nothing can stop her!"

_"That's right!" _Zorua said proudly with a grin.

The pair soon came across a small pond with a few Pecha Berry bushes around it.

_"Let's stop here. I'm hungry!" _Zorua said.

Riolu walked over to a bush and picked a bunches of the sweet pink berries. The pair sat down and chowed down on the delicious fruits.

_"You're a great friend!" _Zorua cheered as he hugged Riolu happily.

Riolu was surprised at Zorua's warm hug. He chuckled a bit and replied, "Heh-heh, you're a great friend too, Zorua."

Zorua let Riolu go and said wagged his tail. _"You must know a whole lotta moves, right?"_

"Sure. Force Palm, Metal Claw, Bone Rush, and my favorite. . .Aura Sphere!" Riolu formed a sphere of blue energy in his right paw.

_"Wow. . ." _Zorua said awestruck.

Riolu dispelled the Aura Sphere and asked, "What moves do you know?"

Zorua frowned and held up a glowing red paw, _"Just Scratch. I wish I knew awesome moves like you." _Zorua sighed, _"I wanna be as strong as Meema, but I'm just not strong enough."_

"Don't worry about it," Riolu said, "You'll learn more moves eventually. And besides, you're _already_ strong enough."

_"I am?" _Zorua asked.

"Sure! Remember your Illusion Ability? You can turn into any Pokemon and imitate any attack, and your Illusions are so real! No Pokemon could stand up to them! And if you just keep training and pushing yourself and keep being patient. And always remember that your Meema's always gonna be proud of you."

_"Really?" _Zorua said.

Riolu smiled and nodded, "Sure! Our parents care about us, Zorua, and they just know we're gonna become just as strong as them. Just wait."

Zorua blinked his big eyes, and then smiled and leaned in to nuzzle Riolu. _"You know so much. Lucario must be really smart," _he said.

Riolu felt very warm in his chest. He gently put an arm around the fox and said, "Well, yeah. He is pretty wise-."

Suddenly, a the sound of a loud roar was heard. The pair looked over to see an angry looking Ursaring burst out of a bush.

"You trespass on my territory, and I crush you!" Ursaring roared as he ran forward using Hammer Arm.

_"Oh yeah?" _Zorua said confidently. He jumped forward and transformed into an Victreebell. He shot out vines to tie Ursaring up. The bear struggled against the restricting vines. Ursaring snarled and Leered back. Victreebell shuddered and moved back a bit. Ursaring then made a Scary Face, which caused Victreebell to cower back in fear. The Illusionary vines around Ursaring flickered, allowing him to pass through and charged forward to attack with Hammer Arm.

"Oh no, you don't!" Riolu shouted as he jumped forward and blocked the attack with a Bone Rush. He pushed back as hard as he could, and caused Ursaring to stumble backwards. The bear snarled, and then quickly aimed a Scratch attack at Zorua. The fox was still affected by the Leer and Mean Look, and was easily knocked back painfully by the attack.

"Pick on someone your own size, you big bully!" Riolu shouted as he threw an Aura Sphere at Ursaring. The bear roared as the attack collided with him, but he shook it off and slammed Riolu down onto the ground with Hammer Arm. "Errrr-gah!" Riolu groaned as he felt the Ursaring's giant paw press down on his chest, making it hard to breathe.

"I will crush you!" Ursaring snarled.

"No. . .you. . .WON'T!" Riolu shouted as he put his paw onto the Ursaring's arm and used Force Palm to knock it off of him. The Ursaring stumbled back and fell down on his side in Paralysis.

Riolu nodded, and he ran over to Zorua. "Are you okay?"

Zorua shuddered and said fearfully, _"S-so scary!"_

"Zorua, we have to get out of her!" Riolu said as he lifted Zorua onto his feet. He grabbed one of his legs and pulled, "Come on!"

Riolu quickly guided Zorua out of the area and as far away as possible.

* * *

In a little abandoned den in the deeper woods, the pair sat quietly within.

"Zorua?" Riolu asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Zorua still shaken up. He looked very pitiful and vulnerable. He whimpered and hung his head.

"Zorua. . ." Riolu said sympathetically. He could see that the combination of Leer and Scary Face had been catastrophic on the fox. Riolu could see that Zorua needed him right now, so he did the only thing he could think of. He put a paw on Zorua's forehead and said, "Just relax. Open your mind."

Riolu closed his eyes, and there was a sudden flash in the minds of him and Zorua. Zorua's head jerked up as he stared at Riolu. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he didn't feel scared anymore. In fact, he felt very safe, almost as safe as if he was with his Meema.

_"What'd you do?" _Zorua asked in awe.

Riolu took his paw away and said, "I made a connection between our Auras. It's so I can communicate with you with my thoughts. I was able to use it to calm you down after being hit by that Leer and Scary Face," Riolu frowned, "I could tell that those attacks were strong. It must've been pretty scary."

Zorua nodded and lay down next to Riolu. Then, after a moment of thought, he said, _"You saved me from that mean Ursaring. . . he could've crushed you. . ."_

Riolu smiled and lay on his back with his arms behind his head, "No. I don't think so. My father taught me all the tricks! Besides, how could I abandon you. You're my friend, Zorua. You're the only family I got right now."

Riolu's ears suddenly perked up as they caught up to his mouth, and he suddenly realized what he had just said. But what really surprised him was the strong feeling and meaning he had put into those words without even realizing it. He did his best not to show any sign of shock, but he did glance in Zorua's direction. The fox had a confused expression on his face. However, this was lost as he gave an exhausted yawn and put a paw on his full tummy.

"Tired?" Riolu asked.

Zorua nodded sleepily.

Riolu looked out at the setting sun outside and said, "Well then, I guess we can rest here for a bit. Maybe we'll get lucky and my father will track us with his Aura Sense."

_"Or maybe Meema will sniff us out."_

Riolu nodded, and the pair curled up next to each other to sleep.

"Zorua. . ."

_"Yeah?"_

"When I connect my Aura with someone, the connection lasts for a long time. And it spans great distances. So, even if we're apart, we can still communicate and sort of. . ._feel _each other."

_"Wow. . ."_

"Yeah. . ."

_". . . .That's nice. . ."_

The pair began to subconsciously move closer together for warmth.

Zorua lay with many thoughts in his head. But one thought stood out more than the others.

_"You're the only family I got right now."_

Zorua closed his eyes as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

_("I wish Riolu was my awesome big brother. . .") _he thought before he fell asleep.

**End of Part Two**

**A/N: **_The error in Part One where Sableye was affected by Force Palm has been corrected._


	3. Part Three: Aura and Illusion

_"Raaaargh! Stupid Riolu! Stupid Zorua! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

**_SMASH!_**

_"Raaaarrrr! Little bugs! I'll crush 'em! Crush 'em flat!"_

**_SMAAAASH-CRACKSNAP!_**

_"Smash 'em like rocks! Snap 'em like trees! All their friends and family too! RAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"_

**Family of Four**

_or how the Lord increased all that Lucario had fourfold (Job 42:10b NASB)_

**_Part Three- Aura and Illusion_**

Zoroark and Lucario ran through the forest as the sun began to set in the distance. Lucario led Zoroark with his Aura Sense. Zoroark watched him in amazement as he easily dodged every root, tree branch, and rock with his eyes closed.

_"He is very agile," _Zoroark thought.

Lucario could sense Zoroark right behind him, and he was impressed at her ability to keep up with him. Lucario looked up ahead to a Pecha Berry bush. He turned back to Zoroark and flashed a smile at her. He grabbed a Pecha Berry and playfully tossed it to her, landing it right into her open mouth. Zoroark's eyes widened at the sudden sweet surprise. The berry made her smile as she ate it up. As she looked at the winking Lucario, and odd sensation arose in her chest. However, her facial expression suddenly turned sour.

_"Smart-aleck. . .making me feel odd," _she thought bitterly. The sweet taste of the Pecha Berry reminded her of Zorua, and she pouted. _"Zorua. . . my precious baby. . .where are you?"_ she let out a vicious snarl. _"Why is this taking so long?"_

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Zoroark shouted at Lucario impatiently.

Lucario opened his eyes and turned back to Zoroark, _"Of course I know where I'm going. The trail of Aura is getting stronger. It won't be long before we catch up to them."_

Zoroark suddenly skidded to a halt. "That's what _you_ say," Zoroark said as she folded her arms and leaned sideways a bit.

As Lucario stopped and turned to stare at Zoroark, he felt his mouth go dry and he licked his lips. His temperature went up a bit as well. The Pokemon before him was just so gorgeous to him, so strong, so alive, and always ready to speak her mind.

"Are you listening to me?" Zoroark snapped.

Lucario flinched nervously as he felt himself begin to sweat. _"I-I-I . . .well. . . "_

Zoroark rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here."

Lucario's eyes looked as if they were going to pop right out of their sockets as Zoroark began to run off on all fours. _"W-wait! I need y- I-I mean you need me-my Aura Sense to find-"_

"I don't need your Aura Sense, I can sniff my son out."

_"But wait-!"_

"Shut up!"

Lucario looked in Zoroark's direction, then he made up his mind and ran of after her.

Meanwhile, Zoroark was running through the trees with frustrated thoughts buzzing around in her head.

_"What an idiot. Going on about that Aura nonsense. Leading me on in the wrong direction. Wasting all my time!" _Zoroark growled angrily, and dipped her head and sniffed the ground as she ran on all fours. As she modified her path to go after the scent, she began to slowly realize that she was going in the very same direction Lucario had been leading her in.

_"Huh. Maybe he _did _know what he was doing," _Zoroark thought briefly, _"He said he was an Aura Guardian. He must have trained for so long and hard to grow so wise and strong." _Zoroark shook her head vigorously. "_No. Just forget about him. His muscles and bold colored pristine fur don't matter to me-."_

"What!?" Zoroark shouted aloud in shock at her own thoughts. She frowned in confusion as her mind drifted around the subject of Lucario:

_Lucario smiled in a friendly manner and said,_ _"Well then, why don't we find them together. I am an Aura Guardian; able to see the Aura of all things. I can use my Aura Sense to track down our children."_

"He's so polite," she said thoughtfully, as she began to picture Lucario standing before her, with the spikes on his paws and chest looking sharp and ready for battle. "So strong. . ." Zoroark whispered. At this, she ground to a halt and stood up straight, loosing herself in thought.

"No," she said, "I don't- I can't-."

Zoroark recalled Lucario's smooth movements through the forest, his spikes, his smooth blue tail, those black appendages on the back of his head that just seemed so attractive to her. Zoroark felt the odd feeling return to her as he recalled that smile and wink he gave her.

"Oh my. . ." Zoroark said.

Zoroark was suddenly bowled over by something. One tumble later, Zoroark looked up to see Lucario on top of her. She noted what a nice shade of red his eyes were.

Lucario stared down at Zoroark, but then gasped and jumped off of her. _"Oh my goodness, I am so very sorry for that. Please forgive me," _he said as he bowed down and up frantically. He then reached out and gently gripped _Zoroark's_ right paw to help her up. As soon as they made contact, the two of them froze and stared at each other.

Lucario's stomach churned violently as he held the Illusion Fox's paw. Zoroark, however, felt very warm.

After a moment, Lucario finally pulled Zoroark up onto her feet. Zoroark watched as Lucario looked away nervously and rubbed his left fore arm. Zoroark couldn't help but grin as she said, "It's fine. Now we're even."

_"Huh?" _Lucario asked, allowed a slightly clueless look to creep up onto his face. This caused Zoroark to laugh.

"I pinned you down didn't I?"

Lucario bowed his head, _"Only because I carelessly slammed into you before."_

Zoroark put her claws on Lucario's shoulders and said, "Oh, Lucario, will you please not take _all _the blame."

Lucario actually blushed as Zoroark leaned in so close to him. Zoroark took in the Aura Pokémon's scent. It was filled with tenacity and self-determination. A sudden urge entered into her, and her curiosity caused her to explore it. So, at the spur of the moment, Zoroark leaned in and took a quick but deep sniff.

_("Wha-?") _Lucario thought as he mind drew a blank.

"You smell so good. . ." Zoroark said softly, "You just smell like. . ." Zoroark stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widened as her face suddenly turned red.

Lucario stood in stunned silence as Zoroark quickly turned and ran off in shame and embarrassment. Lucario slowly placed a paw over his heart to still its rapid beating.

_("So strong. So gorgeous. So-")_

Lucario's thoughts were shattered when he heard the loud crash mingled with furious roaring echo throughout the forest. He was immediately spurred into action and ran forward after Zoroark. After tearing through a bush, he was greeted by a horrible sight.

Zoroark was being slammed into the ground by an Ursaring's Hammer Arm.

"Crush 'em all! Crush black foxes! Crush blue dogs! _RAAAAAAAARGH!" _Ursaring roared.

Zoroark was breathing heavily as the Ursaring's huge claws pushed her down into the ground, putting lots of pressure onto her chest. She fought to bring forth an Illusion, but the painful Fighting Type move was destroying her concentration.

"No. . ." she gasped out breathlessly, "Please. . ."

_"GET OFF OF HER!" _Lucario roared as he pounced onto Ursaring's side and used Froce Palm on him. The blast knocked Ursaring back and off of Zoroark.

Ursaring roared with blind rage and shot a Leer at Lucario.

Lucario actually faltered for a bit, surprised by the intensity of his opponent's Leer. This allowed Ursaring to throw a Hammer Arm at Lucario. The Aura Pokemon dodged it and jabbed Ursaring in the chest with his Bone Rush. Ursaring was thrown flat onto his back with a huge crash. Zoroark quickly took this as an opportunity to pounce onto Ursaring and hit him with Night Slash. However, Ursaring shrugged it off and threw Zoroark off of him and into a tree. Ursaring then charged up a large Focus Blast in his claws.

_"NO!" _Lucario shouted as he ran forward.

Ursaring threw the attack at the stunned Zoroark. But at the last moment, Lucario jumped in the path of the attack and attempted to block it with his Bone Rush. However, the Super Effective move threw Lucario to the ground. He rolled, tumbled, and skidded across the ground before landing unconscious a few yards away.

Zoroark roared with intense rage as her eyes burned ice blue. Ursaring raised an arm to strike her, but was distracted by the loud buzzing sound that suddenly assaulted his ears. He looked around and saw to his horror that a horde of Beedrills had descended upon him. Ursaring swung his arms wildly to swat the Bug-Types away, but to no avail. The Beedrills shot past him multiple times, their eyes malicious and vile, their stingers sharp and pointy, their buzzing getting louder and louder.

Ursaring covered his ears and roared in anguish. If this kept up, he would go insane. He ran off in a random direction, hoping with all his might that those Beedrills would leave him alone.

Once Zoroark was satisfied that Ursaring was far enough away, she canceled her Illusion and the Beedrills vanished. The fox then ran up to the fallen Lucario and took his paw into her claws. As a whirlwind of emotions surged through her, Zoroark hung her head low and gently nuzzled Lucario's face.

* * *

Zoroark mashed the herbs and berries in her claws until the paste was fully mixed. She looked down at the unconscious Lucario who lay near her against a tree. She silently fed bits of the bitter mixture into Lucario's mouth, gently moving his mouth and touching his neck to get him to swallow. Once Lucario had gotten all the medicine down, Zoroark gently stroked his cheek. She then moved down to his muscular chest, and then stopped at his chest spike.

"Wow," was all she could say as she admired him. _"Why am I attracted to him? We've just met," _she thought to herself, _"Maybe it's because, we are so much alike? Maybe, we both cannot shake the feeling of being alone in certain aspects of our lives."_

Zoroark's thoughts were interrupted when Lucario groaned and coughed a bit, clearly still a bit disoriented. He opened his eyes and looked up at the gorgeous Pokemon above her. He quickly noticed the bitter taste on his tongue and said, _"Thank you for . . .tending to me."_

Zoroark noted that he said that with a slight blush. However, she frowned and said, "Simply returning the favor. Why did you do that, anyway?"

Lucario simply stared up at Zoroark silently.

"That Leer lowered your Defenses! And that Focus Blast was extremely dangerous for you!" Zoroark said.

_"It was dangerous for you as well," _Lucario said plainly.

Zoroark kept her mouth closed at that.

_"What kind of Aura Guardian would I be if I did not fight to defend others, whether they need help or not,"_ Lucario flashed Zoroark a quick smile, but it faded as soon as it came, _"But look at me. I was the one who needed rescuing in the end. How foolish of me."_

Lucario looked over and saw with great surprise that Zoroark was laying against the tree next to him. "Shut-up," she said.

Lucario's brow raised a bit.

"Even the Masters get into tough scrapes that don't turn out alright," she said as she but her arms behind her head. Then she asked thoughtfully, "Is your son much like you?"

Lucario stared at how Zoroark's thin arms bent back, and then his eyes took in her delicate looking frame. He smiled and said, _"Yes, I suppose he is. How about I tell you how I came to adopt him. . ."_

* * *

As the Sun rose over the island, Riolu's nose twitched and he opened his eyes. He looked over to see Zorua cuddling next to him. The fox's fur was very plush and warm. Riolu smiled and rested a paw on Zorua's back.

_"Having a little brother would probably be nice," _he thought silently. He then tapped Zorua gently and said, "Zorua, wake up. It's morning."

Zorua rolled over on his back and yawned a bit.

Riolu looked down at Zorua's stomach, and a sudden mischievous desire filled him. Unable to contain himself, Riolu began relentlessly tickling Zorua's soft tummy.

_"_Aha-ha-ha-hee-hee-hee!_ No! P-please s-stop! _Hee-hee-hee-hee!" Zorua laughed out as the two young Pokemon rolled around, laughing hysterically. Zorua even managed to get a few tickles at Riolu's stomach as the pair rolled out of the den.

* * *

". . .and then we got off the ship and returned here to our home," Zoroark concluded.

Lucario sat in silence after Zoroark finished her tale, just as Zoroark had after Lucario had finished his.

Lucario looked straight and into the distance, as if in thought. Then, after a long moment, he said while still looking into the distance, _"I guess we're-"_

"-Not so different," Zoroark said with a smile.

Lucario nodded, and turned towards Zoroark. At the same time, Zoroark also turned and leaned in slightly. This caused the pair to touch noses for an extended moment. Their faces blushed hotly as they stared eye to eye for the moment. They eventually managed to pull away. Zoroark put a paw over her heart as she did her best to remain calm as her blush faded

Lucario's blush did not fade as he sat so close the Pokemon he had such strong feelings for. At this moment, Lucario gained the resolve to show his bravery and honesty to her.

_("The worst that can happen is that she declines. But I will respect her decision, whatever it is.") _Lucario thought.

_"Zoroark. . . I-" _Lucario began, but was cut of by the sound of innocent childish laughter.

Zoroark immediately jumped up and moved quickly towards the laughter. Lucario quickly followed suit as well. The pair ran through a bush or two and soon discovered the two young ones laughing contentedly while lying on their backs.

"Zorua!"

_"Riolu!"_

Zorua gasped and flipped over onto his paws. "Meema!" he cheered as he wagged his tail and ran over to jump into his mother's open arms.

Riolu got up and ran to his father, who picked his son up and held him up at eye level. Riolu's smile was big and his tail wagged joyfully. "I knew you'd fine us in no time! I just knew it!" he said.

_"Riolu," _Lucario said softly as all the worry he had been too preoccupied to experience started hitting him at full force. With tears in his eyes, Lucario held the small Pokemon close in a warming hug.

"Dad," Riolu said with a smile.

_"I'm just glad you're safe," _Lucario said soothingly.

Zoroark was nuzzling and kissing Zorua as she held him protectively in her arms. "Mmm. Love you. I love you, my little baby."

Zorua licked his mother's face and said,_ "Riolu saved my life!"_

Lucario and Zoroark looked at Riolu and Zorua in shock.

_"Really?" _Lucario gasped.

Zorua nodded, _"Yeah! A really mean Ursaring came outta nowhere. And the Ursaring was like 'I will crush you!' But then Riolu was like 'No you won't!' And he hit him with his paw, and boom! He knocked him down!"_

Lucario and Zoroark exchanged glances.

_"An Ursaring?" _Lucario said to Riolu as he set him down gently.

Riolu nodded, "Yes, father. But Zorua did put up a decent fight with his Illusion Ability. Either way, I could never abandon him."

Lucario looked at his son, seeing only honesty, and smiled as he patted him on the head. _"I am extra proud of you, my son."_

Zorua jumped back onto the ground and ran over to Riolu, tackling him in a hug much to the shock of Zoroark and Lucario. However, Zoroark managed to get over her shock rather quickly and she chuckled, "Heh-heh-heh, you two sure became good friends quickly!"

Riolu and Zorua got up from the ground. As Riolu chuckled and dusted himself off, Zorua smiled proudly and said, _"His Aura is with me!"_

_"Hmm?" _Lucario said in a concerned tone. Zoroark merely tilted her head quizzically.

Riolu became nervous and fiddled with the wooden figurine hanging from round his neck. "Um. . .well. . .Zorua got hit by a Leer and a Mean Look. He needed help, so I had to connect our Auras so he would feel safe and not alone."

Lucario nodded and gave a small smile that put Riolu at ease. _"Mm-Hm. I see," _Lucario added.

Zorua looked at the wooden Riolu figurine and said, _"Ya know, I've been meaning to ask you about that little thingy. Where did ya get it?"_

"It's kind of a long story," Riolu explained.

"How about we all go back to our den first, and relax after our little adventure," Zoroark said.

* * *

_"You defeated the Legendary Beasts?"_

"Well, actually I fought them to a draw."

_"I. . . I don't believe- no, I do believe you. I'd believe anything you say."_

"Well, well. But you fought the Legendary Golems, so I'd say we're on the same level."

_"Not really. Mew bailed me out. You actually held your own and trapped them in crystal."_

"Don't you go sell yourself short," Zoroark said with a slight bit of laughter in her voice.

Zoroark and Lucario sat in the mouth of the cave that overlooked the wide green field of grass before them. They looked out and saw Riolu and Zorua off to the side at the nearby forest edge. Riolu was climbing up a tree and attempting to get Zorua to follow.

Zoroark smiled as she ate up a Pecha Berry. Lucario stole a quick glance at her, but then quickly turned to look out into the distance.

Zoroark rested her chin in her claws and sighed, "Riolu's much like Zorua. . .remarkable in his own way."

Lucario nodded, _"Yes. . .I did my best to raise him. And from they told us, it's clear you brought up Zorua to be brave and bold."_ Lucario took a moment to collect his thoughts. He then took a deep breath and said, _"For a long time, I've been alone. Only recently have I felt the need to have something more. Adopting Riolu was one of the best things I've ever done. I felt fulfilled after that, but now-." _Lucario swallowed hard, _"I don't doubt your strength or your wisdom, and I am sure you are more than able to watch over your son. But. . .have you even considered that maybe. . . you're entitled to have someone to defend _you?_"_

Zoroark turned her head very slowly in Lucario's direction. She glared at him hard with a bemused facial expression.

Lucario actually felt himself begin to sweat. _"I'm sorry. . .it's just that. . .sitting here, speaking with you, watching over our children, discussing our talents and past experiences. . .I've never felt so content, I. . .I never want it to end!"_

Zoroark then stared at Lucario in shock.

Lucario got up and began to pace around the cave. He did this for a few seconds before nodding his head hard, turning to Zoroark, and falling to his knees.

_"My heart desires _you_, Zoroark. You are skilled, kind, loving, loyal, strong, determined, interesting, and absolutely gorgeous. I've never thought of such things before, but if I had, then you would be everything I could have ever wanted. I am in true love with you, my Lady. So I humbly ask if you return my feelings."_

Zoroark's mouth hung slightly open as she stared at the Lucario who's head was lowered slightly in submission. Her mind screamed yes at her like an Loudred, but the rational part of her brain quelled the shouting of that voice. _"Does he mean this? Does he really find something like me attractive? Is this best for Zorua? Do I truly love him, or do I just admire his strength? Can I make this commitment? Are we both truly sincere?"_

Lucario suddenly interrupted her thoughts, _"I understand." _Lucario got up and sighed, _"It is okay if you do not return such feelings. I am willing to move on-."_

"WHAT?!" Zoroark shouted angrily, causing Lucario to flinch and step back. "That's it? Are you serious? Why?!"

_"Because I put you above myself!" _Lucario shouted quickly.

Zoroark became confused at this. "What?" she asked in a softer tone.

Lucario breathed in slowly and said, _"I love you, Zoroark. But know this: I never ever lusted for you. You are the most beautiful and majestic Pokemon I have ever seen, but to me, that's a simple objective fact. I merely look at you and see a beautiful spirit with a matching physical appearance. I knew that you may not return my feelings, and it would be unthinkably selfish and sick to try to force you into taking me as your-" _Lucario blushed fiercely and then continued tentatively, _"I - I meant what I said before. I want to be _your_ guardian. And, well, __I feel that Riolu needs a mother. . .and maybe Zorua could use a father?" _Lucario winced a bit and said, _"But in the end, your feelings matter the most to me. If I really do love you, then I must put you first."_

Zoroark stared at Lucario, still in her shocked state. Lucario's head drooped low as sadness began to rise within him. _"I. . .think I had better go," _he said before getting up and walking out of the cave. _("That's it, then,") _he thought somberly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoroark shouted before pouncing onto Lucario's back. Lucario actually cried out in shock and fear as he was forced down onto the crowd. Zoroark rolled him over and pinned him down with her claws. To his surprise, Lucario saw that Zoroark had a wide smile on her face.

"You're not going anywhere," she said in a smooth tone, still wearing that smile as she lowered her face towards Lucario and pressed her muzzle against his in a kiss.

_("Oh, Father in Heaven!") _was all Lucario could think of as his entire body was flooded with a bliss unlike anything he had ever experienced. It felt like his body was on fire with passionate fulfillment. He placed his paws on Zoroark's arms as he allowed her to continue her deep kiss.

* * *

"Come on! Come on up! You can do it!" Riolu said as he climbed up the trunk of the tree.

Zorua jumped up at the side of the tree and scratched at the bark with his forepaws. _"I can't do it!"_ he moaned.

"Sure you can! I know it!" Riolu said with a smile as he stood on a branch looking down.

Zorua frowned and shook his head. _"No! I can't!" _Zorua held up his left front leg, _"I don't have any arms."_

Riolu smiled encouragingly and said, "You don't need arms. Don't _copy_ me. Do it your own way!"

Zorua blinked and thought about this for a moment, then he smiled as an idea came to him. The little fox ran up to the tree and jumped at it. He bounded off of the trunk and over to another tree nearby. He then bounded off of that one and over to the tree branch Riolu was standing on. Zorua caught the branch with his front legs and kicked his back legs as he hung there. He struggled hard as he tried to pull himself up onto the branch.

_"Ahh!" _Zorua shouted as he began to loose his grip.

"I gotcha, brother!" Riolu said as he reached out quickly and pulled Zorua up by the leg.

Zorua balanced himself on the branch and faced Riolu. The fox gave Riolu a huge smile with gleeful eyes. _"Brother!?" _he repeated happily.

Riolu blinked, then he smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah Zorua. I really do-."

Zorua went in and hugged Riolu while laughing joyously. Riolu smiled and hugged the little fox in return.

_"Hey, Riolu?" _Zorua asked as he pulled away.

"Yes?"

Zorua tapped Riolu's nose with his paw and said, _"Tag! You're it, big brother!"_

Zorua then jumped off to another branch and continued to jump from tree to tree. Riolu laughed and followed suit, calling out, "Oh, you're not gonna get away that easily!"

* * *

"Do you honestly consider something like me gorgeous?" Zoroark asked as she rolled herself off of Lucario and lay next to him.

_"Certainly," _Lucario said with telepathy, which was good because he was laying on his back breathless after the kiss, _"Everything about you steals my breath away."_

Zoroark lowered her head slightly. "My frame is scrawny, and most of my fur is a dull gray," she said, "I am mostly unkempt looking, and these thin arms-."

_"Now, hold it right there," _Lucario said with a slight smile, _"You are not scrawny. You are sleek and agile. And there is nothing dull about your fur coat. I'd say it adds to your sleekness, as well to your air of mystery." _Feeling suddenly bold, Lucario reached out with his paw and felt around with Zoroark's mane. _"And I couldn't possibly call this marvelous mane unkempt. This is your freedom, your ferocity, your fighting spirit, your majesty."_

As Lucario took his paw out of the crimson red, Zoroark stared at him in wonder.

"Do you. . .really mean all of that?" she whispered.

Lucario just smiled. _"My love. . ." _he said softly. Lucario then suddenly rolled himself over until he was right up against Zoroark. With no apprehension whatsoever, Lucario kissed Zoroark with all the passion he could muster. Zoroark immediately wrapped her arms around Lucario and kissed back just as strong.

_"What a guy. . .what an incredible guy. . ." _Zoroark thought, _"He loves me. . .for the Pokemon I am."_

Riolu and Zorua had finished playing and were approaching the cave entrance. Zorua's stomach gurgled loudly. _"I'm hungry! I'd really like some Pecha Berries now!" _he complained.

Riolu chuckled and said, "Relax, Zorua. It's right-," Riolu suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, causing Zorua to bump right into his backside. "Wha-?" Riolu gasped.

Zorua blinked and followed Riolu's gaze. His eyes went very wide, and then he pulled a disgusted face. _"Ewwwwww!"_

Zoroark and Lucario suddenly became aware of the two children nearby. They quickly pulled away and got up to see a confused Riolu and a frightened Zorua.

Zorua ran up to his mother and clung tightly to her arm. _"Meema! Meema!" _he cried out.

Zoroark gently stroked Zorua's back as she spoke in a soothing tone of voice, "It's okay, it's okay. Everything is alright."

_"But- but what's going on? What were you-? I don't understand?" _Zorua replied, still looking slightly fearful.

Zoroark looked down at her child nervously, cursing her bad luck. _"He's too young. What am I supposed to tell him? Oh, someone help me!" _she thought desperately.

_"Ahem!"_

Zoroark turned to see Lucario with a calm expression on his face. Looking at him seemed to fill Zoroark with an inner calm.

_"Riolu," _Lucario said, addressing his son directly, _"You said you made a connection between yours and Zorua's Auras, correct?"_

Riolu blinked, and he nodded, "Yes father. Was. . .it okay for me to do that?"

Lucario smiled and nodded, _"Yes, Riolu. It was very okay. For you see. . .well. . ." _Lucario knelt down to Riolu's height and said, _"How would you like to be a big brother?"_

Riolu blinked with a confused expression as Zorua's eyes widened.

_"Zoroark and I. . .are happier together," _Lucario said, _"And so, we could all be a family." _Lucario put his paws on Riolu's shoulders. _"Zoroark can be your mother," _he said with a smile.

Zoroark lifted Zorua up and hugged him. "You can finally have a daddy, Zorua," he said.

Riolu looked up in amazement at his father. "Wow," he said.

Suddenly, Zorua jumped out of Zoroark's arms and tackled Riolu in a hug. _"YAY! I got a big brother!" _he cheered.

Riolu laughed happily as he ruffled the tuft of fur on Zorua's head playfully, "You sure do! And you get the greatest dad in the world too!"

_"Well _you_ get the greatest Meema in the world!"_

The new pair of brothers laughed as they playfully wrestled with each other, tickling each other fiercely.

Lucario smiled and turned to Zoroark, who looked very much relieved. She quickly jumped to his side and nuzzled him. "You're the greatest. You know that?" she whispered.

Lucario chuckled and wrapped his arms around Zoroark's slender waist, embracing her lovingly. _"Anything for you, my love," _he replied.

* * *

**_One Week Later. . ._**

* * *

_". . .and when I learned Fury Swipes! Wow! It was so awesome!" _Zorua cheered as he scampered into the cave at sunset.

Riolu ran in behind him and ruffled Zorua's hair, "It sure was, little brother. I'm so proud of you."

As Zorua hugged Riolu and the pair was all smiles, Zoroark and Lucario followed them into the cave after a day of helping their children training each other.

"A remarkable child, your Riolu is," Zoroark said with a smile as her eyes were filled with joyful tears of pride.

Lucario actually winked at Zoroark and said, _"'_Our_ Riolu is,' my love. He was very clever, suggesting that the method he learned Bone Rush could be used for Fury Swipes."_

It was a very exciting and long day, so everyone was tired. Soon, Zorua was asleep within Zoroark's mane, and Riolu was asleep next to Lucario, with his long blue tail resting on his back. Lucario and Zoroark simply lay next to each other, enjoying the feeling of warmth and closeness between them.

_"Oh Lord, you have greatly blessed me. I have such a wonderful family now. They are worth much more than any kingdom, or any palace, or any title. Period. Thanks to You, oh Lord, I am not alone anymore. I feel fulfilled."_

"Yes, God, I feel the same way as him. I was content with it being just me and Zorua, but my heart did desire someone to love me and care for me and be by my side in raising my child. I never asked for it, but You know all, and You had your plans for me, Zorua, Riolu, and my new love. We did not all meet by chance. You orchestrated it all. You have blessed us greatly, and we are grateful, oh God."

_"You will only want what's best for us, so we will gladly endure any hardships and follow your law."_

"Yes, we will."

_**"Amen."**_

**THE END**

_**A/N: **And that, Imperarator Justinian, is why the aura-sphere Riolu called Zorua brother. _

_ I have been sitting on this idea for a long time. for years actually. It originally was going to go on with a plot where Grings Kodai joins Team Rocket and tries to catch Zorua and Zoroark, but then Mew and Mewtwo come in and teleport them away, and then they go on a quest to fight Team Rocket. . . . _

_But maybe I should leave that for a future sequel._

_So, what did you think of the story? Did everyone act properly? Are the moments of Christianity okay? Is this all believable? Be honest with your reviews, I can take it. I worked so hard on this and I want to know how you all really feel._

_Well, this is Matthais Unidostres signing off!_


End file.
